La decisión de Sansa
by turus1
Summary: Los dos viven bajo identidades falsas pero no han olvidado quienes son ni han dejado de pensar el uno en el otro. Sansa y Sandor se encuentran de nuevo a solas, y se enfrentan a lo que un día les unió en horas de desgracia.


La decisión de Sansa

-No, pajarito ... no hagas eso. No… - murmuró, lleno de desprecio hacia sí mismo y sus propias flaquezas, porque sabía que debía volver la cara y evitar sus labios, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía hacerlo; le hubiera sido más fácil contener la respiración hasta morir. Permaneció inmóvil, sin pestañear, sus labios mutilados sólo apenas entreabiertos y el corazón latiendo desbocado dentro de su pecho, temiendo casi tanto como anhelaba el roce de aquellos labios sobre los suyos.

'Aquello no debía ocurrir', pensó. Ella era lo más hermoso de este mundo y no debía mancillar su aliento divino mezclándolo con el de él, amargo y triste. Ella era un ángel y él era una bestia, un monstruo feroz que había conocido ya el infierno en vida, esa vida a la que se aferraba con uñas y dientes sólo porque le aterraba el fuego eterno que le aguardaba inevitablemente al final. Estaba condenado a arder por sus pecados y lo sabía.

Ella se le acercó aún más, colocándose entre sus rodillas mientras él continuaba allí sentado, inmóvil como una roca, como tallado en piedra.

Dioses, era demasiado tarde; ya no había manera de huir como el cobarde que era. Ella estaba allí de pie, frente a él, tan cerca que casi podía sentir su fragancia y su calor, tan cerca que se le desbocaba la sangre en las venas.

Se veía más alta, su pajarito. Su pelo cobrizo era ahora castaño, y su rostro había cambiado. Había dejado de ser una niña. No la había visto durante tres largos años, pero era ella. No había manera de que pudiera estar equivocado, era la misma que atormentaba sus sueños agitados desde el día aciago en que había huido de Desembarco del Rey para convertirse en un proscrito.

Ella alzó la mano y le retiró la capucha, descubriéndole el rostro sin pedir permiso. Le miró a los ojos y, muy suavemente, acarició su cabello oscuro y lacio. Al sentir sus dedos cerró los parpados con fuerza, ocultándo así la repentina humedad de su mirada que se unía ahora al nudo que tenía en la garganta. Nunca había deseado nada en toda su vida tanto como su presencia y su contacto, ni siquiera tener un rostro normal y una vida propia.

¡Oh, dioses! -suspiró-, enfrentándose de nuevo a sus ojos azules, ahogándose en aquellos ojos de mujer y no de niña. Los ojos de una mujer mirando a un hombre, como había visto a otras mujeres mirar a otros hombres, hombres con caras sonrientes y miel en los labios, no perros rabiosos como él.

Ella dio un paso más, aún más cerca, atrapándole sin remedio.¿Cuándo se había hecho tan audaz aquella niña? Niña no, mujer. Con los dedos de una mano enredados en su pelo y la otra mano apoyada en su pecho, suave pero posesivamente, sin duda parecía toda una mujer.

No es que él supiera nada de las mujeres, su intimidad era un misterio para él. Sólo conocía lo que era el sexo mercenario, el tipo de mujer que traficaba con su cuerpo por dinero, pero ninguna mujer lo había acariciado desde que era un niño. Nadie lo había besado en los labios, nunca.

El asco y el odio hacia sí mismo se apoderaron de él cuando sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba hasta hacerle sentirse aturdido,casi mareado, y con el cuerpo encendido, enardecido sin remedio, de un modo casi doloroso.

-Pajarito, déjame ... por favor ...

Ella sacudió la cabeza con suavidad, negando en silencio. Sus delicadas manos se colaron bajo la tela tosca del hábito marrón y surcaron su piel, que parecía cobrar vida bajo sus dedos. Se sintió entregado y patético, mientras la piel se le erizaba al paso de aquellas manos.

Trató de recuperar el control sobre su propio cuerpo y abrió los ojos. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlos cerrado.

- No me hagas esto, Sansa, por favor.

Ella negó con la cabeza, otra vez.

- Alayne, mi nombre es Alayne Piedra.

Aquellas delicadas manos siguieron recorriendo su piel, reconociendo su textura, tersa y sorprendentemente suave sobre los poderosos músculos. Sentir su piel bajo las yemas de los dedos era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado en sus sueños, durante tres largos años.

-Sansa-suplicó él en vano. No había bebido una gota de vino durante tres años, pero se sentía como un borracho iluso, deseando que lo que ahora sentía, la forma en que ella le miraba, la forma en que lo estaba acariciando no fueran un burdo engaño de su propia mente. Deseaba con todo lo que quedaba de su alma que su nombre fuera de veras Alayne Piedra, que fuera la hija bastarda de algún oscuro señor, y poder hacerla suya, para siempre, porque ... que los Dioses le perdonaran ...creía que la amaba.

Sandor no había conocido el amor en sus treinta años vida, pero sentía sin asomo de duda que la quería, que amaba a aquella mujer, y asi sería hasta el día de su muerte.

Se abrazaron en silencio. Sus poderosos brazos la rodearon mientras ella lo miraba como si lo amara. Permanecieron así, abrazados, ella en pie y él sentado sobre el muro de aquel huerto solitario, como si fueran las únicas dos personas en el mundo; sólo un hombre y una mujer, y el supo sin lugar a dudas que estaba perdido, que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella.

Sin embargo, fueron sus labios de doncella los que buscaron los de él, rozándolos apenas para después besar de lleno su pobre boca marcada por terribles cicatrices. Se oyó a sí mismo gemir, un sonido que se le antojó extraño y ajeno a él. Estaba a su merced, podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, incluso quitarle la vida. Nada importaba, siempre y cuando continuara haciendo eso ... besarle ... era su primer beso.

Alayne, que todavía era docella, pero había aprendido algunas cosas sobre el mundo y los hombres bajo la tutela de Meñique, se sorprendió ante la timidez del gigante que la ceñía entre sus brazos. Se dio cuenta de la forma en que se estremecía con sus caricias, la forma en que contenía su evidente excitación , la forma en que sus labios se entreabrían suavemente bajo los de ella, pero siempre conteniéndose, como negándose el derecho a demostrar su propia pasión.

Alayne sonrío. 'Se está comportando como un caballero'-pensó-. Él, que siempre había aborrecido a los nobles, no podía dejar de comportarse como un verdadero caballero, el único caballero de verdad que había conocido desde que había abandonado Invernalia. Le deseó aún más por ello.

Lo abrazó más fuerte, y le susurró al oído: 'He soñado con aquel beso, recordando como me besaste antes de abandonar Desembarco. Estos tres años he soñado muchas veces con aquel beso y ... contigo.

'No hubo ningún beso, pajarito.' - Dijo él, en voz muy baja, la confusión evidente en su mirada.

-Pero yo lo recuerdo. Me he acordado de tí durante todo este tiempo.

Volvió a besarle, y esta vez él no encontró fuerzas para resistir, para contenerse, gimió al sentir su lengua tentar la de él, como provocando dulcemente, e irremediablemente perdió la partida. Sus votos nada valían frente a ella, frente a todo lo que la deseaba, frente a cuanto la amaba.

La besó, su pasión se desbordó en un beso al principio tentativo, inexperto pero apasionado. La besó, casi con miedo, tímidamente, hasta atreverse a conquistar su boca y olvidarse de todo, hasta de lo estremecedor que resultaba sentirla temblar mientras su lenguas se encontraban y sus manos buscaban el calor de la piel del otro, su dulce calor.

Alayne estaba sentada en su regazo, presa entre sus brazos de hierro, mientras la lengua del hombre, antes esquiva. ahora aprendía y memorizaba la forma de su boca perfecta y descubría su sabor. El beso se iba tornando cada vez más apasionado y profundo. Él la besaba con ansia y con un hambre feroz , casi aterradora.

En Sandor no había medida. El abismo que era su alma y el vacío de su necisidad daban vértigo, pero Alayne no sentía miedo. Era su naturaleza y así era como le amaba, con su brutal sinceridad, su ferocidad y su dureza. Las manos de Sandor la recorrían entera, con esa extraña mezcla de rudeza y ternura que ella recordaba, pero con una osadía desconocida, nueva para ella. No le importó su atrevimiento ni su rudeza, eran honestos como él y él era lo que ella deseaba, por él había venido sola a aquel lugar apartado, haciendo uso de estratagemas y engaños, desafiando así los deseos de su padre.

Sintió las manos de Sandor sobre sus pechos y gimió, atizando aún más su fuego. Se preguntó si él podría detenerse ahora si se lo pedía, aunque ya había decidido no hacerlo, porque había venido a buscarle para esto, para que él fuera el primero, aunque le estuviera vedado ser su esposa.

Tendría que casarse con Harry, había sido en otra vida la mujer de Tyrion Lannister, y ahora era el juguete de su padre, que con demasiada frecuencia la besaba y a veces la tocaba de un modo que la avergonzaba y la hacía sentir sucia.

Todos la habían hecho sentir sucia y utilizada, pero aún era virgen y había elegido al hombre con el que dejar de serlo. Quería que ese hombre fuera fuerte, fiero y honesto. Su ferocidad no la asustaba, de algún modo sabía que no necesitaba temerle ni mentirle como a los otros. Todo eran mentiras en este mundo, pero lo que había entre ellos dos era verdadero y honesto. Tal vez no volviera a verle nunca más, pero al menos tendría su recuerdo y él, el de ella.

Se apartó de él y se incorporó, viendo como él aceptaba lo que creía el final con dolor en la mirada pero en muda resignación. No como los otros, nunca como los otros. Por eso tenía que ser él , por eso y porque creía que le amaba.

Tomó su mano y le invitó a adentrarse entre los árboles. Los árboles le recordaban el Norte y otro tiempo irremediablemente perdido. Él iba a ser su hombre y ella su mujer, y allí quería sellarlo para siempre frente al árbol sagrado que los ribereños ni siquiera reconocían entre la maleza.

Se entregó a él bajo la sombra del árbol sagrado, la delicadeza con la que la acarició y la tomó hicieron que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Tuvo que explicarle que eran lágrimas de alegría y no de tristeza, pero no era cierto, porque sintiéndole aún dentro de ella ya le añoraba. Cuando le dijo que la amaba le creyó, y deseó que el mundo se acabara allí en sus brazos y que sus huesos se secaran en aquel lugar, juntos para siempre, pero sabía que eso también le estaba vedado. Tenía que seguir adelante, aún sin su amor, porque sabía que bajo el árbol sagrado habían concebido un hijo. Los antiguos dioses se lo susurraron entre el rumor del viento y la hojarasca.

Fin


End file.
